Harry Potter and the Secrets Revealed
by Makaveli3
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts where a secret is revealed to him that will change his life forever.. and the war with Voldemort begins, shaking the very foundation of life as all in the wizarding world know it.. HG RH Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and the Secrets Revealed**  
  
**Authors Notes:** This story is set to take place after Harry's fifth year The Order of the Phoenix by JK Rowling. In this story a secret will be revealed to Harry, a secret that will change his life forever. Please join me on my journey into the world of Harry Potter and feel free to leave any suggestions or constructive criticism you may have. And also bear in mind that I do not at this point have a beta reader to nitpick my writing so bear with me if there are any grammatical errors of any sort, thanks and I hope you enjoy.  
  
**_Introduction_**  
  
Standing outside the door to Dumbledore's office was Remus Lupin, who had been summoned there as the letter Dumbledore had sent said "to discuss matters that should have been addressed years ago". Lupin stood at the door a good long while, not in any hurry to have the discussion he knew he was about to have. However it seemed that Professor Dumbledore had lost patience in waiting and simply said  
  
"I understand your apprehension Remus, but if you would kindly step into my office it would at least perhaps help us to think this over together."  
  
Lupin opened the door and sat in the seat before Dumbledore's desk "I apologize Albus but this is a rather sensitive matter for me I'm sure you know"  
  
"Ah, yes, as it is for me also Remus, this is a matter that should have been handled years ago I believe, although we will have to see if we made the correct choice now wont we?"  
  
"Yes I suppose we will" Lupin said with a sigh. "How did he contact you?"  
  
"In a most peculiar way if I must say so myself." replied Dumbledore  
  
"What do you mean Albus?"  
  
"Well I have here a letter that you can read for yourself, but the strange part is how the letter got here.."  
  
"I'm assuming that means it did not arrive by owl post then Albus, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes quite correct Remus, the letter did not arrive by owl post, it just simply appeared in front of me when I sat down at my desk this morning, almost as if the letter itself had apparated here."  
  
"That's impossible, no object can be transported like that by magic, not even off Hogwart's grounds where its possible to apparate can the average wizard transport an item like that, in fact the only wizard I know of that has ever been able to transport something quite like that is you Albus. The power to transport it here through the wards must require an amount of magical power that not many have."  
  
"Yes that's very true Remus, he has grown to be very powerful indeed, and now that he has uncovered the truth he has begun searching for more answers."  
  
"I can't believe it, I never believed we would see him again.." Lupin said as he trailed off into thought, "it would appear that he has become quite powerful now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes Remus it would appear that he has become very powerful indeed, in fact I am certain that he is even more powerful than myself. I believe it would be best for us to meet with him as soon as possible to answer any questions he has and set him on the right path"  
  
"I wish Sirius were still her" Lupin said feeling a stinging in his eyes as he held back the tears that the memory of his friend brought forth "he would want to be a part of this, and I know it would be easier for us all to have him involved"  
  
"Yes Remus, I wish Sirius was still with us as well, I feel for Harry, loosing the closest thing he had to a father. I hope Remus that you will look after Harry as Sirius did, there was no one closer to his parents that is still with us, and I think he needs that" said Dumbledore gravely  
  
"Yes Headmaster I am planning on doing as much as I can for Harry, I only hope it's enough, loosing Sirius struck him very hard.. and me as well" Remus said while looking at the floor to try to hide the tears now rolling down his cheek.  
  
"No one could do better for Harry than you Remus, you both will be better off going through this together. As hard as it may seem now Remus I want you to keep one thing in mind."  
  
"What's that?" asked Lupin  
  
"That which does not kill you can only make you stronger Remus, you and Harry will get through this, I have no doubt of it."  
  
Not feeling up to the conversation at the moment Lupin decided it was best to change the subject, "Thanks for your support Albus, but back to why you called me here, when are we to meet him?"  
  
"Next week is Harry's birthday and I am allowing him to leave the Dursley's tomorrow evening to go to Arthur and Molly's for the remainder of the summer, I believe that it would be best if we were to meet before Harry's birthday there so Harry can be told as well." Dumbledore sighed and continued "This never should have been kept from him in the first place so I don't see any merit in keeping it from him any longer."  
  
"Yes I agree, its time he's told, and I think it may be best for him to be there with us anyway.. Does it appear from the letter that he has any resentment towards us for doing what we did?"  
  
" I am surprised to say that it does not appear that he has any resentment towards us Remus, but I am sure you're right, having Harry with us can do nothing but help. I only hope that he will decide to stand with us.. a great war is about to be thrust upon us and I believe that he could be our greatest asset in this war." Dumbledore remarked pausing for a moment and the continued, "or he could be our greatest threat" 


	2. Departure for the Burrow

**Harry Potter and the Secrets Revealed**

**Authors Notes: Thanks to dishantpandya for your review, I am assuming that by OCs you mean other characters. In my story there is one new character that will be introduced, and though he will be important to the story the focus of the story will remain primarily on Harry and Ron and Hermione's adventures and experiences as it should. Also for general information for anyone that's interested, this story I am planning to be around 25-30 chapters, and hopefully exceed 60,000 words by the time it is finished. I myself prefer to read fics that are long so that I can get involved in a story more and watch the plot develop so I will do my best to make the story as lengthy and interesting as I can. Thanks for reading..**

**Chapter 2: Departure for the Burrow**

Harry sat at his desk watching the sun rise through his window with a broad smile spreading across his face, which was unusual in this time of year. The summer was never and enjoyable time for Harry, because he had to spend his time in the summers with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their extremely overweight whale of a son Dudley. The reason for the smile now plastered on Harry's face was that the night before he had received a letter from his best friend Ron Weasley saying that Dumbledore had given his permission for him to spend the remainder of his summer at the Burrow. There isn't any place in the world that Harry feels more at home than the Burrow, except perhaps Hogwarts, so he was quite excited to be spending the remainder of his summer there.

However there was another reason for Harry to be rather excited about going to the Burrow, not only is Ron there, and his other best friend Hermione, but Ginny Weasley will be there also. Over the course of the summer Harry had kept in close touch over the summer with Ginny who he had noticed over the last few years was growing into a beautiful young woman. When he began to think of spending time alone with Ginny though not only was he excited, but slightly nervous.

' What if she doesn't think of me the same way I do her' Harry wondered

' Is she only writing to me because she feels bad for me about what happened last school year with Sirius..'

Harry began pacing around his room and eventually stopped to pick up one of Ginny's letters and read it over for any clues it may have as to her true feelings.

_Dearest Harry,_

_How has your summer been with those dreadful Dursley's? Not to bad I hope, but if they are giving you a hard enough time you could always slip them a few of Fred and George's inventions, I bet that might scare them a bit. Mom and Dad have been pestering Dumbledore since the beginning of the summer to let you come stay with us so I'm certain that he will have to give in soon, and I for one hope he doesn't spend too much time thinking it over because I can't wait to see you Harry! I bet that we'll be seeing each other very very soon anyway because who could put up with Mom ranting on and on at them about something for very long? Well Harry I hope that everything is going well and you'll be able to come stay with us soon! I'll be thinking of you until then._

_Love Ginny_

"She said she'll be thinking of me!" Harry said out loud in his excitement "and she signed it Love Ginny that must mean something"

The smile on Harry's face broadened even more as he thought about it, feeling happier than he had in a long time. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was now 10:45 and Mr. Weasley was suppose to be coming at 12:00 to pick him up.

" Well Hedwig I guess it's time we start packing, were going to the burrow in less than an hour and a half!" Harry said to his snowy white owl who's head was tucked underneath her wing while she was sleeping, blissfully unaware that she was even being spoken to.

Within 15 minutes Harry had all his possessions (which wasn't a lot thanks to the Dursleys) packed and ready to go. With an hour to go before Mr. Weasley was due to arrive Harry decided to go downstairs and tell the Dursleys that he was leaving to go to the Weasley's home for the rest of the summer. When he got downstairs he saw that the three Dursleys were all sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"Just to let you know Mr. Weasley will be coming to get me soon, and I'm going to be spending the rest of the summer at his house."

"Who is coming to my house?" Vernon asked with a slight look of terror on his face. "not that crackpot who blew up half the house last time he came is it!?"

" Yes that's the one who's coming, as I'm sure are a number of very dangerous friends of ours to protect me." Harry said attempting to frighten the Dursleys as much as he could for punishment for the last remark about Mr. Weasley

"I will not have any more of your kind in this house!" Vernon yelled giving Harry a venomous glare

"I'm afraid you may not have any choice in the matter Dursley." remarked a voice behind him

Vernon nearly jumped through the roof when he turned around to find none other than Mad Eye Moody staring at him, magical eye and all.

" We do not want any trouble Mr. Dursley" said Arthur Weasley who was the other man that had suddenly appeared in the room "we are just here to collect Harry and his things and then we'll be off."

Dudley nearly threw himself through the floor at the sight of the two wizards, remembering what happened last time there was a wizard other than Harry in his house. He was followed closely behind by Petunia and finally Vernon who appeared to be attempting to shield his wife and son from any harm that could possibly come there way.

"Do whatever you will but do it fast so you can get the bloody hell out of my house!" screamed Vernon

"Believe me Dursley, no one of us wants to be here any longer than we have to be, there mere presence of you and your family makes me want to keel over vomiting worse than if I'd drank a keg full of Firewisky" growled Moody

"Where are your things Harry? asked Mr. Weasley

"Just upstairs in my room, I'll go get them."

"I think we best all go get them, the smell in this room is putrid, I absolutely must get away from it" said Moody as he started up the stairs.

"Alastor and I will grab the trunk Harry, you take Hedwigs cage and head downstairs" Mr. Weasley said grabbing one side of the trunk "I think it would be best to move these without magic Alastor, these muggles are scared enough already"

Moody just grunted and reluctantly grabbed the other side of the trunk following Harry down the stairs

"Well Harry I had the fireplace set up to the floo network for the day again so you can head to the fireplace and we'll be gone"

"Mr. Weasley the Dursleys got rid of their fireplace after last time, they only have an electric one now which I'm sure wont work for floo travel" said Harry

"An electric fireplace, Really!?" exclaimed Mr. Weasley

"Arthur.." Moody once again growled

"All right all right.." said Mr. Weasley who transfigured a chair into a fireplace "Here you go Harry step on in and here take this" he said handing Harry the trunk and Hedwigs cage along with a handful of floo powder "you know what to do, we will see you shortly" said Mr. Weasley giving Harry a wink and a smile

Harry felt the very muscles in his face stretching as a wide grin spread across his face, he was going home..

He threw the handful of power into the fire and exclaimed "THE BURROW"

Now i know its rather slow start but bear with me things will start to pick up soon! Please read and Review, Thanks!


End file.
